


#YOLO, amirite? [Podfic]

by Sandstripe



Series: Zombiefic [Podfic] [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1676333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandstripe/pseuds/Sandstripe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of the zombie apocalypse (and blowing his own brains out), Ray finds himself unable to sleep even in the warm comfort of Heaven. So he figures out a way to sleep and accidentally gets more than he bargained for. But, #YOLO, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	#YOLO, amirite? [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [#YOLO, amirite?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/928351) by [hey-cas (kendra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kendra/pseuds/hey-cas). 



Mediafire: **Download** : [M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/download/lba227riwb0awv5/%23Yolo+amirite.m4b#Yolo_amirite.m4b) (23 MBs)

Running time [0:20:35]


End file.
